The technical field of the present invention is related to a system that enables a device to perform a communication function, and in this case, the device may include various devices, such as mobile communication terminals in the related art, devices that perform machine type communication, and consumer devices.
Currently, in performing device-to-device communication under a proximity based communication system structure in the related art, there exist vulnerability and other operational difficulties due to security exposure of terminal relation information. Further, in the current proximity based communication system, there is not enough discussion on systems and methods for security setting and management for device-to-device group communication, and thus problems of security vulnerability or inefficiency in performing the communication may occur.